Jio
Jio is a minor character in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. Jio is the Archbishop at the Barsburg Church, making him the leader of the Bishops. He is one of the few who knows about the existence of the Seven Ghosts as well as their identities and is easily recognised by his one scarred eye, though it is unknown how it was damaged. Etymology Jio's name may be a variant of the Italian name 'Giovanni'. The name 'Giovanni' itself is a variant of the name 'John', one of Jesus's disciples and means 'God is gracious'. Appearance Physical appearance Jio is a tall and intimidating man, who towers over most people. Though his official height is unknown, Jio is shown to be roughly the same size as Frau, putting him somewhere around 6 foot 2. His build is very stocky and muscular, with a thick neck, and large hands. Jio's face is very masculine, with a strong jaw, and a square face, with a large, straight nose, narrowed brown eyes that appear red from a distance and a large mouth with full lips. One of Jio's most notable features is the jagged scar running across the right side of his face and across his right eye, preventing him from opening it. His hair is black, or a very dark grey in colour, and when he takes off his hat is shown to be quite long and spiked upwards. He has thick eyebrows as well as a thick moustache of the same colour. Jio also appears to be quite old, as he has wrinkles round his eyes and marionette lines around his mouth. Clothing Jio wears a more elaborate form of the Bishop's robes. Personality Jio is diligent in his work as an Archbishop and places a lot of importance on doing the job to the best of standards. He is authoritative and rule-abiding, and makes sure others do the same.In Kapitel 5 he tells Frau not to skip mass and to wear his hat. He is shown to be concerned with how others think of the Church and believes a Bishop should look and act the part in order to maintain an image of a respectable member of the clergy. In keeping with his authoritative nature, Jio tries to interact with others in a solely professional manner. He calls others by their ranks and not their namesEpisode 5, Jio calls Frau 'Frau' but then quickly corrects himself and calls him 'Bishop'. and expects them to do the same to him.Kapitel 5: Jio says that Frau should call him 'Head Bishop'. Despite appearing physically intimindating, He is kind and welcoming to those he is tasked with helping, and smiles to make those around him feel more at ease. He is also a modest man, as when the woman he helped thanked him, Jio dismissed the compliment and said that it was due to the woman's spirit.Kapitel 2. Jio has a very short temper and little patience when it comes to those who break the rules, and is easily angered, prone to violent outbursts, and not above using violence to discipline those around him.In Kapitel 5 he hits Frau for calling him 'Old man'. However, he calms down just as quickly, usually by drinking tea. Bastien comments that Jio has a high blood pressure. Jio is also quite intelligent, as he was quick to realise something was wrong when Warsfeil began appearing in the Church despite the barrier, and correctly guessed that there was a traitor within the Church. Relationships Subordinates [[Bastien|'Bastien']] Bastien is Jio's assistant. Jio trusted and respected Bastien, as he let him take care of him, and confided in him when he thought something was amiss.In Kapitel 15 Jio told Bastien and only Bastien that he thought there was a traitor amongst the Bishops. Although Jio did believe there were spies in the Church, he never thought to suspect Bastien as being one of them, and entrusted Bastien with several clandestine missions on discovering the traitor's identity. 'Frau' Jio and Frau do not interact much, but Jio appears to dislike Frau's reckless and disobedient nature. He thinks Frau is a terrible example of a Bishop,When preparing for the Baptism Ceremony, he warns Frau not to dishonour the Church and embarrass himself before the believers. but does not consider him a lost cause, as he attempts to steer Frau on the right path, reminding him of the rules and his manners whenever Frau forgets them. Despite Jio thinking little of Frau as a Bishop, he trusts his judgement as a Ghost.When Castor tells Jio that Frau is fighting a One-winged Kor, Jio does not object to Frau being the one fighting it. As the Archbishop, Jio is aware of Frau's true identity as the Ghost Zehel. History Jio's history is virtually unknown, though he has obviously been Archbishop for some time, long enough to become familiar with Bastien and the Seven Ghosts. He has a large scar over his right eye, but it is unknown how he got this scar. After the Pope's death, it is likely that Jio succeeded him. Appearances Anime Manga Manga Synopsis The child with a Kor Jio's first appearance being before a large crowd of people, along with the other Bishops. A woman suddenly rushes towards them all, holding a small child in her arms that had been tainted by the likes of a Kor. After the child has been healed, he is introduced to Teito by Bishops Frau, Castor and Labrador. Mikage's death Jio is seen again when Frau suggests skipping mass. He grabs Frau and hits him and tells him mass is unavoidable. Wars Attacks Jio is next seen in a meeting with other high-ranking members of the clergy where they discuss the threat of Verloren's rivival, and the increasing presence of Kor in the Church, and the appearance of a Wars last night. Frau's arrest After Frau had been falsely imprisoned due to Kuroyuri framing him, Jio was seen sitting in his office and talking with Bastien, his assistant. Upon hearing about Frau's situation, he chides Frau, calling him a 'stupid child', and wonders about the circumstances surrounding his arrest. He also tells Bastien of his suspicions of Barsburg spies working within the Church grounds, something which is later proven when Bastien is revealed to be a spy. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Church members Category:Male Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human Category:Alive